


i can't escape the way i love you.

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, i suck at tags ignore me, this one's for my twitter moots HDHSDHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Three words she always waited for, three words she always wished she could hear. She got it. But at the same time, those same three words were the ones that broke her.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	i can't escape the way i love you.

"The program is— the program is shut down." The reply she got back was silence, echoing around the woods just outside of Fairy Cottage. Nobody dared to say a word, nobody dared to move. Ben stood there, frozen, feeling the weight of his guilt now that Mal had admitted it to her friends, her _family_. 

Uma's heart sank, Carlos begins staring at her incredulously, Jay's jaw had dropped to the ground but, Evie, she stares at Mal like she never knew her. Like she never grew up with her, like she never gave her heart to the girl in the first place. 

Mal avoids her gaze completely, staring blankly at the cottage, "And, the barrier will be," she stops, clenching her jaw, "Closed for good." She finishes the sentence, which was enough for Harry to let out a grunt of frustration and disapproval. 

"It's for Auradon's safety." Ben mutters, also avoiding any look from his friends. Most especially Uma's who began walking towards the dragon, "Hold up, we're saving your precious people, and your behinds, all for a _lie_?" 

"I knew it was a mistake to trust you." She continues, shaking her head disappointedly, "You're always out for yourself." She finishes, right before Harry's voice overlap hers as he advances to Ben, "And ye, King Ben, aye?"

Ben looks down on the ground, feeling the guilt, the pain and the sadness in Harry's voice as he takes in deep breaths right beside him, "Yer probably just goin' to throw us back inside." Ben didn't know how to react, how to tell him that he will make sure not to let that happen when Celia, the youngest of them all, steps forward. 

"You know what?" She begins, unfolding her crossed arms and walking over to Mal as she held back her tears, "I actually thought you were brave, but you're nothing but a chicken." And with that, she nearly broke down as the fairy gives her an apologetic look, "Too scared to tell me I was never going to see my dad again."

"Celia," Mal trails off, tilting her head and wanting to pull the little girl in to tell her that everything would be fine when she grabs her ember, "Celia, Celia!" She yells, but it was too late, the Voodoo Master's daughter had already dunked it on a nearby bird bath. 

Mal tries salvaging it, yelling the words, "Regain your might and ignite," over and over that it pains Evie to hear her. She looked so helpless, so hopeless, yet at the same time, she looked nothing like the girl she called hers. She looked nothing but a betrayer. A _liar_. 

She turns to Uma, hoping that there's even a small flicker of light in her shell when the Sea Witch shows her that there's none, giving her a glare, "Bummer." She whispers, still holding the look she had on the fairy as she turns to Harry, "Let's all find Gil and leave them all to rot."

And with that, they started walking away, leaving the Core Four with Ben and Dude alone as Mal desperately tries to call after her. Evie just shakes her head, walking closer to Mal, fiddling with her hands and preventing herself to break down. 

Mal turns, immediately locking eyes with her girl, seeing the pain, the frustration and the sheer _disappointment_ in her eyes. "Evie," She trails off, her voice cracking along the way with no words coming into her mouth, Evie just stares at her as she gets closer. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I just— I thought that," She stammers, not really knowing what the hell she could say to the one girl who put _all her trust_ in her right from the moment they became friends. Right from the moment she knew Mal would do anything for her. 

"I was afraid to tell you! I thought I was going to lose my _girlfriend_ but, but I had to do something. I had to, protect Auradon." She tries to reason out, hoping that even for a mere second, Evie would see what she meant. Evie was having _none_ of it.

"Closing the barrier was _your_ idea?" She asks, pointing to the direction of the Isle as Mal stares at her with her lips trembling and a few tears escaping her eyes, "I did it for us." She smiles, hopefully changing the other girl's mind when all she saw was a broken heart behind her eyes, when all she saw was a disappointed gaze from Jay and Carlos.

"I did it for, our life, that— that we have here now." She rattles on, still hoping that Evie would see her point, she doesn't, "For _our_ life?" She scoffs, and, before, she was ready to hold back her tears, to just talk things out with Mal but, she breaks, her voice cracks as Mal frowns. 

"What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that _we_ promised? We were their _only_ hope." The silence after that was defeaning, it was so loud and unsettling not just to the both of them but also to the boys. The air had never been more colder, the tension had never been more thick. Mal and Evie never fought, and yet, here they were. 

"I thought you were going to stand up for the VK's." Evie sighs, disappointed, a little surprised, her voice laced with absolute pain. She was gutted. She hated this. She hated that Mal had lied to her of all people. That Mal, the person who would absolutely do anything and everything for her broke her promise.

Mal could only cry and let her tears drop as she stares at Evie with pleading eyes, "But instead you lied to them." The blue haired girl shakes her head, watching as Mal crumble down before her, letting the tears drop and keeping silent, knowing damn well that she was wrong. 

"And you lied to Jay," Evie adds on, the anger inside of her fueling her actions as she points behind her back, "And you lied to Carlos," She was not holding back, she didn't care if Mal broke down now, she didn't care if Mal went on her _fucking_ knees as she stared at her, dead in the eye. 

"You lied to _me_." At that, Mal tries pulling her close, she tries to beg, to apologize, but no words come out of her mouth. She could only stare at the result of her mistakes. The broken pieces, the disappointed glances, the painful cry, all coming from the one girl she cared about. Yet, the one girl she lied to. "We're your family."

They went silent again, at the same time, Jay, Carlos and even Ben wanted to intervene, to tell them that they're going to fix this, that they're going to make sure closing the barrier would never happen when Evie lets out a sob, clutching her heart and shaking her head as she cries. 

"Why did you lie, Mal? Tell me, give me _one_ _good_ _reason_ why you lied to me." She exclaims, her voice running around the trees as Mal remains silent. No words come out of her mouth, she just stands there with her hand clutching the ember tightly. 

Evie had no words to tell her, she just shakes her head and lets out a dry laugh, "I thought so." She whispers, turning around and beginning to walk away when Mal finally had words to tell her. When Mal finally had the courage to reach into her heart, to tell her what she felt. 

"I love you!" Mal yells, letting out a relieved, exasperated sigh at the end. "Evie, I love you. I love you, I love you. I love you." She repeats on and on and Evie stops for a moment. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall and breakdown, she thought she was going to stop and forgive her. 

Three words and eight letters was all it took for Evie to stop. Three words and for a moment Evie's world stopped. Three words she always waited for, three words she always wished she could hear. She got it. But at the same time, those same three words were the ones that broke her. 

She shakes her head, continuing to walk away. Mal watches her walk, she doesn't do anything, she doesn't say anything. She had no choice but to stay there and cry, no choice but to watch the love of her life walk away from her. 

She had no choice but to watch her turn to stone as lightning flashes from the distance. And with that, everything was over. She had no ember, she had no chance again Audrey, she lost the pirates, she lost her family, but, most importantly, she lost the love of her life. 

Mal walks towards the figure of her girlfriend, biting her lip and preventing herself to become more unstable as she caresses her face, "I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this, I promise." She whispers, holding her hand one last time before running off to the direction of where Uma, Celia and Harry took off. 

She finds them, thankfully, she catches up to them, she tries begging them to come help her when she finds Celia up on the tower with Audrey. Everything had turned to a blur right after that, she turned to a dragon, the ember re-ignited, Uma had helped her, she fought Audrey. She— she saved Auradon. And yet it doesn't feel as fulfilling as the first time she did because she didn't have the reason why she was fighting for behind her. With her. 

They all sit inside Audrey's dorm room silently. Uma had agreed to come back. Evie lied that she, "gets it," They all knew Hades was Mal's father and now, they're all just going over the plan to have him go through the barrier the next day to help wake Audrey. Mal shakes her head, standing up and heading straight outside, sitting on the bottom of the stairs as she puts her head inside her hands. 

She literally lost everyone she loved and cared about over a lie. She was so selfish and careless that she lost them over one mistake and there's no one else she could blame except herself. Hell, if she and Evie broke up, it would be her fault. 

And nothing scares her more than that. To know that she and Evie failed all because of her and one stupid mistake. To know that she and Evie didn't work out because she fucked up. Because she lacked the ability to care. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" She hears from above her, she tenses at the voice, peeling her hands away from her face to see Evie looking down at her, "Are you here to break up with me?" She asks silently and bluntly, the other girl forces a smile. "I thought about it."

"So you _did_ think about it?" Mal jokes, trying to lighten up the mood when Evie sits down beside her, "I'm still thinking about it." She replies, taking a deep breath as Mal nods, muttering a silent, "Oh," as she moves away from Evie, just in case the other girl wasn't comfortable with her being too close.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did. I'm a mess. I fucked up, big time! I, I swear, I'll go try and fix everyt—" She rambles on but was soon cut off with another pair of lips crashing on to her own.

And no amount of relief could ever tell you how relieved Mal was when she pulls Evie closer. No amount of fairytales, no amount of stupid movies can ever tell how magical this kiss was. Evie just, she lets herself go, letting all of her feelings go into that one kiss. 

Mal was the first one to pull away, laughing silently as she brushes the stray blue hair away from Evie's face, staring at her at the same time, admiring how beautiful and angelic she is. Mal knew she was already so lucky to have her and it scares her that a lie nearly broke them apart. 

"I love you, too." Evie murmurs, smiling fondly at the girl in front of her, watching as her eyes light up and her lips quirk into a smile. "I love you, Evie Grimhilde, and I swear to whatever god there is up there that I won't do anything to fuck up what we have."

"And I love you." Evie replies, nuzzling her head on Mal's neck. They sat there, for minutes, hours, they had no idea how long. And yet it didn't matter. 

They could go through a hundred spells, a thousand monsters and a million lies but no matter what, they will never escape the way they love each other. 


End file.
